User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Frontier's End - Part 3
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the next ten updates to Monster Hunter Frontier in honor of its final days! G1 Monsters Locales G2 Monsters Locales G3 Monsters G Genuine Monsters Locales G5 Monsters Locales G6 Monsters Locales G7 Monsters G8 Monsters Locales G9 Monsters Locales G10 Monsters Locales Videos Trailers MHFG PV HD - Monster Hunter Frontier G MHF-Ｇ『プロモーションムービー』 MHF-Ｇ『プロモーションムービー 第2弾』 MHF-Ｇ『プロモーションムービー 第3弾』 MHF-Ｇ２ プロモーションムービー モンスターハンター フロンティアＧ PS3版 Wii U版 公式プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ３ プロモーションムービー 坂本真綾×モンスターハンター フロンティアＧ 歌姫「セクレアール」プロモーションムービー Kogath - Monster Hunter Frontier G3.1 Update Preview Monster Hunter Frontier G3.2 - Meraginasu and Yama Kurai Trailer MHF-Ｇ『新武器種「穿龍棍」イメージPV』 MHF - GG プロモーションムービー穿龍棍編 MHF-GG プロモーションムービー 総合編 MHF-Ｇ５　プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ『Vita版 プロモーションムービー』 MHF-Ｇ『交錯する想いが織りなす、新たな物語。』 MHF-Ｇ6　プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ『パソコン版 High Grade Edition プロモーションムービー』 MHF-G『パソコン版　High Grade Edition』プロモーションムービー第２弾 MHF-Ｇ７　プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ８　プロモーションムービー第一弾 MHF-Ｇ8『ジンオウガ生態動画』 MHF-Ｇ8 プロモーションムービー モンハン フロンティア Ｇ 8.1 - ブラキディオス PV - Brachydios trailer - Monster Hunter Frontier G8.1 MHF-Ｇ9 Ｇ級ラヴィエンテ プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ9 プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ9.1『極み吼えるジンオウガ』ムービー MHF-Ｇ10 『スラッシュアックスＦ』プロモーションムービー MHF-Ｇ10 プロモーションムービー CGI Trailers MHF-Ｇ『イメージトレーラー』 Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, Frontier's End - Part 2, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) With the introduction of G-rank, do you feel Frontier needed it despite it already having a lot to keep hunters busy? Why or why not? *2) How do you feel about the monster designs overall for these ten updates? Do you like or dislike them? Do you feel that they were seeming less and less like monsters compared to before? *3) After the introduction of the Supremacy Species, do you feel the Frontier Team should've expanded on them? Why or why not? *4) What are your thoughts on the new attacks that old monsters got in G-rank? Which new moves are your favorite, and which ones are your least favorite? *5) How do you feel about the Burst Species and Origin Species? Do you like their concept and the way they're portrayed overall? Which ones are your favorite and why? Which ones are your least favorite and why? Do you think they should've expanded on the Supremacy Species instead of making these? *6) How do you feel about the Exotic Species? Do you like their concept and the way they're portrayed overall? Do you think they're overblown compared to their Main Series counterparts? Do you think any of them are much better than the classic version of some monsters? Which one of them is your favorite and why? Which one of them is your least favorite and why? *7) What are your thoughts on the Sky Corridor overall, including its mechanics? *8) What are your thoughts on the Conquest War system? Do you wish any particular monsters got a massive revamp from this system like Fatalis? *9) Compared to the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), what are your overall thoughts on Mi Ru? Do you like this monster or dislike it? Do you find it too over the top? Do you wish they made another Unknown Monster that could randomly appear in G-rank? *10) How do you feel about the Extreme Individuals? *11) What is your favorite monster of these updates? Why? *12) What is your least favorite monster of these updates? Why? *13) If you could choose three monsters from these updates to appear in the Main Series, which would they be and why? Would you change anything about any of them? *14) What is your favorite locale of these updates? Why? *15) What is your least favorite locale of these updates? Why? *16) If you could choose two locales from these updates to appear in the Main Series, which would they be and why? *17) Do you wish they had more benchmarks or CGI trailers for Monster Hunter Frontier? *18) What your thoughts on the Tonfa and Switch Axe F in Monster Hunter Frontier? Do you think an Insect Glaive F and Charge Blade F would've eventually become a thing if Frontier was allowed to continue for a few more years? *19) Frontier Hunters only: Out of these ten updates, what will be the things you will miss the most? Go wild! Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs